


Apartment Hunting & Grilled Cheese

by sunshinecollins



Series: Sterek Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecollins/pseuds/sunshinecollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew finding an apartment could be so dangerous? </p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles is a clumsy chef and Derek surprises Stiles in their hunt for an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Hunting & Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This, sort of, follows my other Stiles/Derek ficlet but it's not necessary to read it in order to follow this. I just felt like writing something simple and fluffy so, this came up. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment!

“Stiles, will you please just come and look at this apartment listing?” Derek asked, his patience wearing thing. As much as he loved his boyfriend, his energetic and frantic tendencies could make getting things done hard. 

“Someone is being a sourwolf today,” Stiles teased from the small kitchen where he was attempting to cook grilled cheese. “Give me a minute, babe.” He continued poking at the sandwich sizzling away in the pan, not paying much attention to what he was doing. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the sight from where he was on the couch, but smiled affectionately anyway. As grumpy as Derek was Stiles always managed to elicit some sort of smile.  
“Okay, don’t rush too much or you’ll burn yourself.” He warned and went back to looking at the apartment on his laptop screen. 

“Please, I am the master of all chefs,” Stiles scoffed as he moved the grilled cheese from the pan to a plate. “I am a pro in the kitchen, I would never burn – FUCK!” Stiles clutched his hand where he had managed to burn it on the pan.

Derek placed the laptop to one side and was quickly surveying Stiles’ hand. Derek shook his head at his clutz of a boyfriend but a small smile played at the corner of his lips.  
“Yeah, yeah, I can practically hear the I told you so.” Stiles grumbled, a frown settling on his face. Derek stayed silent and moved Stiles over to sink and turned on the cold water, placing a reluctant Stiles’ hand under the water. 

“You have to keep it under there for at least 10 minutes, okay?” Derek instructed. Stiles simply huffed in response. 

“But that’s so long, Derek. What am I supposed to do?” Stiles whined. Derek pursed his lips and leaned against the counter.

“You could always talk to me? You know, being in a relationship does mean we talk to one another.” Derek teased and Stiles’ frown deepened at Derek’s attempt at humour.

“This is technically your fault, y’know, hurrying me up…” Stiles trailed off, attempting to sulk but Derek could see the little glint in his eyes. Derek pushed himself off the counter and stood so there was barely any space between them. 

“You’re right, it was entirely my fault. If only I could make it up somehow.” Derek mused, tilting his head down so his lips were close to Stiles’. 

“Well, I suppose a kiss would do…” Stiles murmured, his voice low. Derek hummed in agreement as Stiles closed his eyes, awaiting Derek’s mouth, only to quickly open them again as he felt Derek’s lips on his forehead. Stiles narrowed his eyes and, once Derek caught Stiles’ expression, Derek promptly burst into laughter. 

“You know you’re adorable when you don’t get what you want.” Derek commented once his laughter died down. 

“And you’re a meanie.” Stiles replies and sticks out his tongue. Derek, only to mollify Stiles, gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

“That’ll have to do for now, we have an apartment to look for.” He says and heads back to his laptop. Stiles shuts off the cold tap and takes a look at his burn, deciding he’ll survive without an ice pack, and picks up his plate to join Derek on the couch, curling into his side slightly. Derek instantly feels that warm tingle he gets whenever he is close to Stiles and it causes an unexpected smile to grace his features. 

“Okay, what do you think of this one?” Derek asked, showing Stiles pictures of the spacious apartment. 

“It looks awesome! But, it says three bedrooms? Do we need three bedrooms?” Stiles asks with confusion written all over his face. Derek takes a deep, nervous breath and places the laptop on the coffee table. Sensing something is off Stiles puts his plate down.

“What if I was to tell you that I already signed the contract and have the keys? And that it wouldn't just be us living there?” Derek asks quickly, scared of Stiles’ reaction.

“What, like a house share kind of thing? I mean, that sounds cool but I thought we were looking for somewhere as a couple?” He responds carefully, gauging Derek’s reaction.

“Remember how Scott and Allison found the perfect apartment a few weeks back? Said it was an amazing place with plenty of space,” Derek says with a sly grin. “Well, this is the apartment they’re talking about.” 

“What? I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Stiles says frowning. Derek sighs slightly and takes Stiles’ hands in his. 

“Scott, Allison and I wanted it to be a surprise. I remembered you saying how much you would love to live with them, seeing as they’re your best friends, and when Scott said they’d found an apartment that could accommodate all of us, as well as a studio for your work, and was in our price range, I just figured it would be good for us, for you.” Derek explains, nervous for Stiles' reaction. 

Stiles doesn't say anything for a minute, just sits and stares at Derek with his mouth agape, before he grins so wide that Derek is afraid he’ll permanently ruin his face. 

“Holy shit, are you serious? We’re going to live with Scott and Allison? This is so beyond amazing. I can’t believe you did this for me. Derek, this is just – this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Stiles beams. A light blush stains Derek’s cheeks.

“That might be a little dramatic, Stiles, but you deserve it; you deserve the world.” He confesses and Stiles practically tackles Derek, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Derek’s neck, Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles, bringing his body closer. 

“I'm not being dramatic. This is amazing, you’re amazing.” Stiles murmurs, his breath tickling Derek’s neck and making him blush even more. 

“Anything for the man I love.” Derek says softly, the emotion raw in his voice. Stiles lifts his head to look Derek in the eyes. If someone was to walk in right now, it would be clear to them just how in love the two are; you can almost see it shining off both men.

“Derek Hale, you are beyond perfect and I love you so much.” Stiles says before placing a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. 

Later, as the two lay curled up on the couch, Derek can’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on the planet to have Stiles love him and Stiles, with his head laying on Derek’s chest feeling the low thump of Derek’s heart, can’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have Derek love him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for future fics with any OTP (unless i have no clue but i'm fairly well versed with ships) then feel free to comment or tweet me (u/n on my profile) - thanks!


End file.
